russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Aksyon JournalisMO
Aksyon JournalisMO, roughly translated as "Action: Your Journalism" (JournalisMO is a portmonteau of journalismo and mo, Filipino words meaning journalism and your, respectively), is the flagship late night news program broadcast by TV5 in the Philippines. It is currently anchored by Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado, Jove Francisco and Cristy Fermin. Simulcast on [[AksyonTV, TeleSingko and on the radio thru 92.3 News FM in Mega Manila, the program is broadcast Monday to Friday from 11:00 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. (PST). The newscast is based on News5's Facebook fan page JournalisMO. In JournalisMO, citizens can express their opinions on the different issues of the country. Aksyon JournalisMO was replaced by Pilipinas News on February 20, 2012. About the Show 'Mercado-Andanar-Franciso era' The newscast premiered on October 25, 2010 at 10:30pm. Co-anchoring it were Cherie Mercado, Martin Andanar, and Jove Francisco, all transferees from Aksyon Weekend. Andanar eventually left the show on February 14, 2011 to anchor his own TV version of Andar ng mga Balita on AksyonTV. 'Bediones-Mercado era' Since no replacements was yet to be named for him, Atty. Mike Templo became his sit-in anchor, finishing the departed anchor's four remaining episodes. Paolo Bediones, who recently left Aksyon, was named as Andanar's permanent replacement on February 21, 2011. However, Bediones left the newscast for the return to co-anchor for Aksyon on September 30, 2011. SideTracked, a segment where Francisco presents World Wide Web news alongside reactions of viewers posted online, was revived in this newscast after being with Sentro and TEN: The Evening News. '''Bediones-Mercado-Fermin era' On September 28, 2011, News5 announced the appointment of Dong Puno to the late night newscast. Their arrival to the newscast was scheduled to October 3 but it did not took effect as Puno was on a hosting ''Kalibre 41, Alex Santos became his anchor, finishing the departed anchor's five remaining episodes. Instead, Aksyon JournalisMO was given a new and enhanced studio set, which was exclusively for Kalibre 41. On October 10, 2010, Dong Puno finally arrived the newscast, joining Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco (who recently out-of-studio anchors on location) with the addition of Cristy Fermin as one of the anchors, upon which it focuses on entertainment. The same night, the show updated its graphics, opening billboard, and title card. Another innovation for the newscast is by sending reactions through text messaging. Another addition is the segment Trending Aksyon, which focuses on different personalities in showbiz and Showbiz Eklavu where Fermin interviews showbiz personalities. On November 7, 2011, Aksyon JournalisMO launched its official webpage as its additional online citizen journalism site. On January 30, 2012, the newscast was updating their graphics and title cards. This was also the first time Balitaang Tapat, Aksyon and Aksyon JournalisMO on TV5 and CNN Konek and Balitang 60 on AksyonTV shared a common studio set-up. Anchors 'Current' *Dong Puno (2011-2012) *Cherie Mercado (2010-2012) *Jove Francisco (2010-2012) *Cristy Fermin (2011-2012) Segment Host *Manu Sandejas (2011-2012; Aksyon Weather Segment Anchor) *Claudine Trillo (2011-2012; Aksyon Weather Segment Anchor) 'Former anchor' *Paolo Bediones (2011) *Martin Andanar (2010-2011) External links *Program Site * (under the user name JournalisMO) * (under the user name tv5journalismo) Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine news series Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine news series Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine news series